Crimson Beyond Blood That Flows
by SlayersFan132
Summary: As Lina casts the Giga Slave in the final battle against Shabranigdo, the group of four realizes that this is the end. They all know that their deaths will only be the first of many, and as Lina finishes her spell, she is met by none other than Chaos herself. Lina is offered another shot, and she takes that offer on one condition: her friends are taken with her. (Lina/Zel)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's my Warriors/Slayers crossover. I hope you like it; it took a lot of time to write. (Including blood, sweat, and tears. Very, very many tears.) The name obviously comes from the Dragon Slave. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or Warriors, so...yeah.**

**Crimson Beyond Blood That Flows: Chapter 1.**

Lina gasps for air, taking in deep breaths. She knows she can't possibly win this fight. They've been fighting against Shabranigdo for almost an hour now, and all of her friends are either lying in a motionless heap or looking up at her, barely breathing.

Gourry, descendant of the Swordsman of Light, her jellyfish-brained, lifelong companion who stuck with her no matter the consequences. Now he's laying motionlessly on the ground, beside one of his best friends, who is still watching her, a rare gleam of hope in his eyes.

Zelgadis, the broody chimera, great-grandson of none other than Rezo the Red Priest, the very man who caused this whole mess to begin with, is now smiling sadly at her. He knows where this battle is going; even Gourry knew how it would end for this ragtag group of four.

Amelia was a goner before this fight even started. Never has she faced one such as Shabranigdo. The ruby-eyed menace is just too much for her. The youthful princess will never see her father again, will never marry a prince and be happy. All she'll ever do is lay here, bleeding her life away.

These four heroes have overcome enemies greater than the ghost of a demon lord, but they weren't prepared for this. Now all but the redheaded sorceress are long gone.

"Li...na..." Zelgadis whispers softly. "You...have to...cast...Giga Slave. Best...to die...knowing you...tried..." He gasps and coughs out blood. "...than to...let...Shabra...nigdo...win..." His eyes plead more than his words do. "Lina...you have to...cast it...before he..."

Lina's eyes fill with tears. Zelgadis closes his eyes tightly, finally rasping, "He won't...win...unless...we give up, right? You have to...put up...a fight. Don't die now...please, Lina. For Amelia...For Gourry. For me. Lina...I...lo..." His words trail off, and his tightly closed eyes relax. Lina watches as all of her friends die before her.

Finally she glares up at Shabranigdo and yells, "Listen, you! You may have defeated my friends, but you will never defeat me, and this world will not crumble beneath your hands. You will never feel the satisfaction of winning, because you will never win. I'll always defeat you! You see, we humans are built upon our hope; the hope to live another day, the hope that that day will be better than the one before. We will never give in, because as long as we have that little shred of hope, we can overcome any obstacle!" Lina feels hot tears stain her face.

_That one's for Amelia._

"And when we overcome those obstacles, we get stronger! As long as we believe we can do it, anything is possible! Even an idiot could figure that out!"

_I'll miss you, Gourry._

Lina's tears dry as she gathers all her strength into these last words, the words that would make her sister proud. "Even if we doubt our capabilities, we will always have that hope, the hope that guides us through the dark, the hope that one day...that one day we'll finally reach our goal."

_I love you, too, Zelgadis..._

"Shabranigdo, you will never win!" A cry full of defiance, of truth.

Of hope.

Laughter follows Lina's words. "You humans are even more gullible than I believed you to be. Pathetic. You can't possibly put up a fight; your friends lay dead, having given away their lives to protect you, the stupidest of all. You can't win, and your little speech has only amused me. Now the moment of truth has come, Lina Inverse. Defeat me, then, and we'll see," Shabranigdo proclaims in a haughty nature.

"We'll see, all right," Lina yells back. And she begins her final attack, the last spell she will ever chant.

_So this is the end,_ she thinks bitterly.

"_Darkness beyond blackest pitch,_

_Deeper than the deepest night._

_Lord as vast as the largest ocean,_

_Colder than the coldest ice._

_King of Darkness who shines like Gold upon the Sea of Chaos,_

_I call upon thee and swear myself to thee._

_I stand ready to bear the strength you give me._

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed_

_By the power you and I possess,_

_GIGA SLAVE!_"

Instead of the freezing cold grip of pain that Lina expects to overwhelm her and rip away the ground, a warmth envelopes her in a small cocoon, like a mother holding her child.

"Lina Inverse, my Knight, my vessel," a soothing voice whispers.

The young woman doesn't know how to respond.

"You chanted that spell beautifully."

Lina smiles sheepishly and murmurs, "Th-thank you..."

The Lord of Nightmares appears before her in a flash of golden light. She's a beautiful woman, with long, flowing golden hair and eyes.

"Lina, I am willing to give you another chance, a chance at a normal life," She says.

"R-really? A normal life?" the redhead whispers blankly, sobbing slightly. _She would really let me be a normal girl?_

"Yes, Lina, a normal life." A soft laugh echoes around the enclosed space. "You can finally be normal...but probably not in the way you imagine it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can be normal as an entirely different being. You will eventually regain your memories, if everything goes correctly."

Lina stares, horrified, at the beautiful woman before her. "But I don't want my memories back. I don't want to remember all the things I've done, the people that died because of me!" Another thought occurs to her. "This...this conversation is only happening because I lost control and destroyed the world, didn't I?"

The blonde nods without a twinge of regret. "I'll make another world just like it, I promise. Your friends will still be dead, but that's beside the point."

"'Beside the point'?!" Lina doesn't care now that she's talking to the Creator of Everything; she wants her friends back. She wants _Zelgadis_ back! "You can't just come to me and give me another shot! My friends are laying dead on the ground right now, and it's unfair if I get another life! Please..." Tears begin to trickle down her face. "You have to at least take them with me!"

A light sigh comes from nowhere in particular. "Very well. I will allow your friends to come with you. You will recognize them immediately, but you won't know just who they are yet. It will come to you when it's important. I'm warning you, with this transaction some of your past enemies may be transferred with you. Not all of them, just a few. You won't have magic, either." After this is said, the blonde vanishes, her voice echoing among the space, "Farewell, Lina Inverse. You won't recognize me if you see me; you'll only know me as a 'Twoleg'. I'll miss you. I liked you a lot more than most humans, Lina."

And her voice fades away, as does the warmth. Lina finds herself laying on the ground, blood layering the area she is in. And pain engulfs everything. Everything is shrouded in pain.

The redhead glances towards her friends. _At least you'll never die. You'll be in my heart forever. I love you guys._

The world begins to fade to black as Lina dies. The young woman is only conscious of the rain pattering on the ground, washing away the blood of centuries of battles as, finally, the world comes to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of Crimson Beyond Blood That Flows. Thanks to Assaulted by the plot bunnies for following this fanfiction. :3 Please R&R, and I might end up happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or Warriors, but most of the new cats are mine.**

**Crimson Beyond Blood That Flows Chapter 02**

"Bramblestar, you can come back in now," Jayfeather, the blind medicine cat, says to his leader, suppressing a shudder. Something bad happened...somewhere far away. It can't be a coincidence that Squirrelflight's kit was born at the moment this oddity occurred. He shakes it off and gestures for his brown-pelted leader to follow.

The tabby nods and follows Jayfeather into the nursery, where Squirrelflight is sitting nuzzled next to a small, crimson-colored kit.

The kit sniffs the air and lets out a sharp squeak, probably saying, "I want food! Give me my FOOD!"

Jayfeather rolls his blind eyes and approaches the kit, sniffing it a few times before licking its head affectionately.

_I sense something special in this kit. Something very, very special,_ the medicine cat thinks as he says aloud, "Squirrelflight, it's a job well done. This kit is already looking as if she'll be a great warrior. She definitely has a lot of spirit."

Squirrelflight purrs and meows, "Yes, I think I'll name her Crimsonkit."

* * *

ThunderClan isn't the only Clan that had kits. All the other Clans did as well. In WindClan, though...

WindClan's only queen, Duskpelt, had two kits. One is named Starkit. Right away, this she-kit looks weak and frail. The other kit, Moonkit, is a strong-looking she-kit with black fur and a white, moon-shaped symbol on her forehead and the tip of her tail.

Suddenly, Onestar, the WindClan leader, hears a wail come from the nursery and rushes towards it.

"Duskpelt, what's wrong?" he asks quietly, pushing past the entrance.

"It's...Starkit...she..." The young calico can't finish as she wraps her long tail protectively around Moonkit, who mewls, oblivious to the world.

Onestar stays silent, laying down beside the queen and her kit as some other warriors enter and murmur their sympathy.

It's a cold, silent night that night as the Clan holds their vigil.

* * *

"Mistystar, we have a new kit today." The soft murmuring of Willowpelt's voice awakens the RiverClan leader early that morning.

"Really? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" The blue-grey she-cat darts up and out of her nest of fern and reeds.

"Well, you were asleep, and it was a long night last night. Remember, you took a patrol out to scare the badger out of our territory, and you lost a life?"

"Ah, right. So what's the kit's name?"

"Hazelkit."

Mistystar walks over to the nursery with Willowpelt hovering behind her, just in case. She noses past the reeds and murmurs, "May I come in?"

A quiet meow answers, "Of course, Mistystar."

The leader pads in and breathes a _mrrow_ of amusement. Hazelkit, an adorable tabby tom with brown-and-gold fur, is sitting on top of his mother's head, kneading her with tiny brown paws. The newborn glances up at Mistystar with wide, innocent eyes. He mews in puzzlement. Why is everyone coming to stare at him? Oh, well.

Mistystar meows, "Welcome to RiverClan, young one."

* * *

ShadowClan doesn't exactly welcome their new kit very well. After all, who would when the kit is the child of a cruel rogue?

"Please, you have to give him a try, Blackstar!" Lilyfang begs her leader as their medicine cat, Rubyeyes, watches them with deep brown eyes that reflect a great amount of red light in the pupils. "All kits are born innocent; remember Tigerstar?"

Blackstar flinches. He had been named as leader after Tigerstar's fall. "I don't want to hear mention of that traitor, got it?"

The pale grey she-cat nods, trembling in terror.

"Blackstar, she has a point," Rubyeyes meows quietly. "Every kit is born innocent. And besides, he's my kin, so there are two ways he could turn out: evil or pure-hearted. Maybe even both." The foreboding red pupils glint as the sun begins to sink below the horizon.

Blackstar glances at his loyal medicine cat. "Very well, Rubyeyes. But if he turns out to be evil, he will be banned from this Clan, do you understand?"

"Of course, Blackstar," Lilyfang nods hurriedly. Rubyeyes almost smirks.

~Six moons later~

Crimsonpaw bounces along behind her mentor/leader/father, Bramblestar. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" she inquires.

"Slow down, little one. We're almost there. You have no need to get so excited."

"But Bramblestar, it's my first Gathering! Of course I'm going to be excited," Crimsonpaw huffs, flicking her tail over his ear before resuming her bouncing.

The brown tabby only rolls his eyes, flicking his own tail to signal ThunderClan to head onto the island.

They're the last ones there. WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan are all in the clearing, watching as ThunderClan's cats make their way towards them. Bramblestar climbs up the giant tree in the clearing.

Crimsonpaw wanders around, looking everywhere as her leader makes idle conversation with the other leaders. She doesn't really look where she's going...and then she bumps into three other cats who are all looking around as well.

"Oh, hello," one of them says cheerfully. Her pitch-black fur blends in with the dark, and she is only noticeable because of her navy blue eyes and the white marking on her forehead and tail.

Another cat, a tom, with golden-brown fur, meows, "Hi."

Crimsonpaw glances at the other cat, who sticks rather shyly to the shadows and mews politely, "Hello."

"Hi! I'm Crimsonpaw, Bramblestar's daughter," the red-furred apprentice exclaims boldly. "What are your names?"

"I'm Moonpaw, the medicine cat apprentice," the blue-eyed she-cat says.

The golden-brown tom, with a happy glint in his eyes, adds, "I'm Hazelpaw, and I'm training to be a warrior!"

The other tom, who remains in the shadow of a tree bordering the island, replies, "I'm Ghostpaw, and like Hazelpaw, I'm also training to be a warrior."

Crimsonpaw mews, "So, let me guess. You guys all just became apprentices, too, right?"

"You guessed it," Ghostpaw mutters.

"Were you all born on the day greenleaf started?" Moonpaw asks out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I think so," Hazelpaw replies. He mutters, "I don't have that great of a memory..."

"I was," Crimsonpaw adds in.

Ghostpaw nods, his blue-green eyes glinting eerily in the light of the full moon. He pads out of his shadow just as the Gathering begins. Crimsonpaw glances curiously at his creamy pelt. The tip of his tail is ghostly white, so white that it's almost transparent, but the rest of his fur is cream-colored.

"Prey is running well in RiverClan." Mistystar speaks first. "Just the other day we scared a fox out of our territory. ThunderClan, you should watch out. It fled in your direction."

"Thank you, Mistystar," Bramblestar says.

"Anyway, we have a new apprentice with us today. His name is Hazelpaw." The RiverClan leader glances in the tabby's direction, flicking her tail towards him.

Hazelpaw dips his head honorably. "I will do all I can to serve my Clan well," he says boldly.

Mistystar purrs softly before nodding to Onestar, who immediately mews, "Prey in WindClan is also running well, but not so well that we can't catch our rabbits." A pointed glare is sent at Blackstar before he continues, "And we also have a new medicine cat apprentice with us. Her name is Moonpaw."

The black she-cat raises her head and puffs out her chest as all cats turn to look at her.

Onestar gives a _mrrow _of amusement and gestures to Bramblestar.

"I'm sure prey is running well for all of us," the brown tabby meows. "And I'm sure we all have a new apprentice with us. However, it is a bit surprising that all of these apprentices were either born alone, or their littermates died, is it not?" The other leaders and a few Clan cats nod and murmur agreement. "They were all born on the same day, right after each of our medicine cats sensed something bad happened, far away from here, correct?" Another nod.

"Maybe this is a bad omen," a ShadowClan cat whispers.

"Or maybe they've come to save us from yet another major threat!"

"Or they're just here to attract the Twolegs all over again! We might have to leave _this _home, too!" an elder yelps.

Bramblestar silences them with a flick of his tail. "I'm not saying anything like that. I'm just saying that something either good or bad may come out of this once they become warriors."

The Gathering soon ends with a mention of Ghostpaw from Blackstar and a wave of dismissal.

As the four apprentices part ways, they all think the same thing:

_I've met them before, somewhere far from here._

* * *

**A/N: Anyone who wants to draw a fanpic for this, I'd really appreciate it. I kind of want to make a calendar for 2014, so if you want to send me a picture, look for my e-mail address on my profile. Please tell me beforehand if you want to draw a fanpic, just so I know. I will gladly accept any picture. I kind of want a picture of Rubyeyes, with the red light glowing in his eyes. O-O...I'm watching you...so please review this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hihihihihihihi. Thank you if you are actually reading this. I apologize for not updating this more quickly; I was updating all my other stories that will end up super long and annoying. :D Might I mention that most of the cats are made up because I haven't read Warriors in forever, and I couldn't use most of the other cats because I forgot their names and I also forgot which Clans they were in. Other than that, I should hope everyone is in character. Jayfeather is most likely OOC at the end, and for that I apologize. Anyone reading this, I can't update my other stories until tomorrow because my brother is mean and won't let me use his laptop again until then. -.- Please have fun reading/reviewing, if you will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers or Warriors. Don't sue me.**

**Crimson Beyond Blood That Flows: Chapter 03.**

Crimsonpaw watches Bramblestar carefully. Her tail is gliding smoothly across the ground, barely touching it, swishing back and forth. Her paws are braced beside her, and her narrowed eyes flicker with each movement her mentor makes.

Suddenly the large tabby tom leaps forward, paws outstretched yet claws sheathed. Crimsonpaw, prepared well, darts to the side just before Bramblestar lands on her and swipes a sheathed paw across his flank, following up by nipping his ear and skipping almost joyfully away.

"Wow, Bramblestar," she chides, "you should really get more practice in. What happened to you this green-leaf?"

He lets out a _mrrow _of amusement and sits up, licking his paw. "Crimsonpaw, you have improved much. I believe your warrior ceremony is soon to come."

Crimsonpaw squeals in excitement and bounces around her leader.

It's been more than seven moons since Crimsonpaw met Moonpaw, Hazelpaw, and Ghostpaw, and ever since she's been improving with her skills as a warrior. She's bound to become a warrior next moon, if not the next.

"Great, Bramblestar! I can't wait! I'll be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen, aside from maybe Firestar and Lionblaze. They'll always be the best!"

Bramblestar rolls his eyes and flicks one of her ears with his tail. "I don't doubt it. Do you want to go hunting before we return to camp?"

"Of course!" Crimsonpaw darts off through the undergrowth without a sound. Her mentor follows, equally as silent, his mount parted open so as to scent any prey nearby.

Right away he scents something peculiar...Bramblestar's eyes widen, and he calls, "Crimsonpaw! Get back here!"

"B-Bramblestar...it's a..."

The ThunderClan leader follows his daughter's whimpers to find a Twoleg standing close to her. Too close. He snarls and begins to stalk towards it.

"Yield, ThunderClan leader. I know this cat, and I have answers for her." The Twoleg freezes Bramblestar to the core with her powerful, ominous voice. Never mind that; she spoke! Twolegs can't understand cats, and cats can't understand Twolegs. That's all there is to it!

Crimsonpaw is glancing back and forth between the Twoleg and her leader. "B-Bramblestar? What's it...what is it talking about? And I thought Twolegs couldn't talk...!" Her ears fold back on her head as she growls to her father, in utter shock, "This isn't possible!"

"Oh, it is very possible, young one," the Twoleg says calmly, kneeling beside Crimsonpaw but otherwise not making a single move to touch her. "You see, I am the Lord of Nightmares. You are Lina Inverse, with a new name. I brought you here because you destroyed the world you were from, remember? You begged me to bring your friends, too."

Now she reaches down and lays a pink paw on Crimsonpaw's head. Bramblestar lashes out, claws unsheathed, but no damage is done to the Twoleg. She only removes her hand from his apprentice's head and stands, smiling almost cruelly down at him, without caring at all.

Crimsonpaw collapses to the ground with a whimper as she loses consciousness.

Bramblestar pads quickly over to her and sniffs her. Other than smelling slightly like warm lavender, she seems perfectly fine. He glares up at the Twoleg and hisses, "If you did anything to her...!"

"Don't worry, Bramblestar. I didn't do anything bad; you'll see." The Twoleg smiles once more before waving her hand and fading from existence.

The ThunderClan only stares at the spot she once stood in. Only when his Clan sends out a search party does he come to his senses and lift his daughter by the scruff of her neck, carrying her back to camp.

* * *

Moonpaw races across the plain beside her fellow apprentice, Specklepaw. "Race you to the beach!" he had said.

So here they are, racing across the ground in the direction of the strip of land between them and the island, belly fur barely brushing the ground as they zip by. They've gotten the day off after their training: Moonpaw with herbs and Specklepaw with claws.

Suddenly Moonpaw sneezes and slows down, which allows Specklepaw to pass her by far as they reach the sandy section of ground just before the water.

"Hey, that's unfair! I sneezed again!" Moonpaw complains.

Specklepaw raises a paw over her head and flicks her ear. "You always sneeze. You should probably expect it by now."

"Okay, I'll just learn how to fly," the apprentice medicine cat mutters. Her Clanmate snorts.

"Considering the way you can jump from the top of Onestar's den all the way to the medicine cat den without breaking anything, I'm sure it's possible," he meows, beginning to pad back towards camp.

Moonpaw's ears flatten. "I _do _do that a lot, don't I?" she asks herself, picturing the way the wind blew through her fur and how she thought, _This is what is is to be a WindClan cat. No one from the other Clans thinks we can handle ourselves, but deep inside, we all know that we're stronger than the rest of them. StarClan will forever guide us! Justice will prevail in our hearts, always!_

Let's just say Specklepaw was there to hear Moonpaw's first Justice speech.

* * *

Hazelpaw's eyes narrow as he stands before the river, watching carefully. He sees a flicker farther upstream and scoops a paw out, obtaining a fish.

_You got a fish! Set it to X, Y, or Z to be able to eat it!_ Hazelpaw glances around wildly. "Where did that voice come from?" he wonders aloud.

One of the younger RiverClan apprentices bounces over to Hazelpaw. "Hi, Hazelpaw!" she mews. "Whoa! Did you catch that fish by yourself?"

Hazelpaw glances at her and then to the flopping fish beside him, raising a paw and whacking its head to kill it. "Yeah," he says proudly, puffing his chest out. "Do you want me to show you how?"

"Do I!" she cries, bouncing around. Her shadow flickers on the water.

"Oh, right, what was your name again?"

She rolls her eyes. Hazelpaw's never been good with names. "I'm Reedpaw, remember?"

"Heh. Sorry. I forgot." He chuckles nervously. "Reedpaw is a pretty name."

She blinks. "It is?"

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever heard of a Reedpaw before."

"That's very...kind of you, Hazelpaw," she mews, bounding back to the river. "Now, about those fishing lessons..."

* * *

Ghostpaw sits around near the back of the apprentices' den, having nothing to do since his mentor is sick and none of the other apprentices want to talk to him. Well, none except ones from other Clans who don't know his true inheritance, but he can't very well sneak from camp and go talk to them.

He lays his head down on his paws, sighing and glancing around, looking for something to do. He absentmindedly flicks a few flies away from him with his tail as he watches the evening settle in. He watches the sun begin to slide slowly, achingly so, down the sky. Stars begin to appear once they're sure the sun's rays can no longer see them.

"Oh, StarClan," Ghostpaw mews quietly. "Why am I the outsider? Why will no one talk to me? What did I ever do wrong?"

"Nothing," came the voice of one of the other apprentices, equally as quiet as the cream-colored cat next to him. "Blackstar just doesn't trust you. He thinks you'll be like your father."

Ghostpaw's tail bristles, and the hair on the back of his neck rises. "Why can no one judge me for who I am, and not by what my father did?" he hisses.

Another apprentice speaks up. "This is ShadowClan. We can never be too cautious. Haven't you heard the stories about Tigerstar?"

"Of course I have. But Tigerstar was from ThunderClan, remember? Why should it happen in ShadowClan? I don't even want to be a deputy, or a medicine cat. I just want to be a normal cat, just like the rest of you."

"We understand now, Ghostpaw," the first apprentice, Emberpaw, mews. "You're not different on purpose; you just want to be you, without any other cat telling you who you get to be."

The creamy-pelted apprentice replies, "Thank you, Emberpaw." He turns his gaze towards the other apprentices, who nod and murmur agreement.

"Hey, do you want to join our hunting party? Rubyeyes wanted us to stock up on prey; he said that there's a storm coming soon, and we need to store our energy before all the prey hides," Emberpaw offers.

Ghostpaw practically lights up. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

The five apprentices get a warrior to come along and head out of camp.

* * *

Crimsonpaw's eyes begin to flicker open. _What happened? _she wonders. _Why do I feel so...weak? Penetrable?_ She blinks the sleep from her eyes and licks a paw, beginning to wash her face. Halfway through doing so, she remembers what happened. _Right! There was that Twoleg that called herself the Lord of Nightmares...but she was a girl, right? Why's she called the _Lord _of Nightmares? Oh, well. I'll just call her the Lady of Nightmares._

Crimsonpaw then realizes that she's sitting in the medicine cat's den.

"Crimsonpaw. I see you're awake," Jayfeather states.

Her first thought is _But he's blind. _before she remembers it's just an expression.

"Hey, Jayfeather. How long have I been here?"

"Seven days."

Crimsonpaw's ruby-red eyes widen. "What?! Seven days? What's been going on? What happened to me?"

Jayfeather glances guiltily at the ground he can't see. She narrows her eyes at him. "You followed me into my dreams, didn't you?"

"Bramblestar ordered me to. He was worried about you, Crimsonpaw. He was afraid something bad was going to happen to you, so he came to me one day and told me to follow you into your dreams."

Crimsonpaw has a vague sense that she talked to him there. She meows, "What were they?"

He blinks his blind eyes in surprise. "You don't remember?"

"Not a thing."

He scowls, silent for a while. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"You seemed to be walking back to the past, Lina. To your lost memories. I followed you there. You said you didn't want to remember what happened, when you were given the choice to be reborn," he replies quietly.

Crimsonpaw notices that he called her Lina. "Who's Lina?"

"You. I'm sorry, it's just a habit to call you that by now. I've followed you for days, where I had to call you Lina because otherwise I would seem conspicuous. The people in there seemed more aware of spirits than we are. Of course, it's just a review of what happened, which means that they didn't really act like that; I would assume that they acted exactly the way they did back when they were alive—"

"What do you mean 'back when they were alive'? Are they dead?"

"Well...not exactly. They're actually in the other Clans right now. The three you met at the Gathering, back when you first became an apprentice. It's Moonpaw, Hazelpaw, and Ghostpaw."


End file.
